Thunderstorms
by weesnaw12
Summary: Dorochett is afraid of thunderstorms, and he doesn't feel like waking any of the other chimera up to comfort him. He sneaks into Greed's bed, only to wake him up. Fluffiness 3 Rated T for Language, Greed/Doro. Enjoy  Oneshot


Okay, bitches. I I don't own FMA, for if I did, Greed would never of died, and he would be ruling the world right nao c just saying. 8D Anyway, enjoy the fluffiness! D :I Anyway, rated T for language and shiet. Might be M later for y'know That kinda stuff. /wiggles eyebrows. Eh, eh? 8D xD Anyway, this is just a short little oneshot with sum GreedoxDoro~3 I know, I'm amazing :I Sorry for the ooc Greed and ooc Dorochett I'm just that cool. Anyway, enjoy pleasseeee. 8D

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night in Dublith, and a figure lay shivering underneath a blanket in a dark, small room. His chocolate hues were wide, and he gripped onto the white blanket that covered him. "Shit," he hissed and rubbed the back of his neck. Why the hell must his ears be so sensitive too loud noises? The dog chimera sighed and sat up in his bed, looking around the small room. "Ah…" He winced as the thunder roared through the sky, and the male whimpered. Standing up from his bed, he paced slightly, until he cried out once again as the thunder roared once more.<p>

What was he supposed to do? Roa would just grumble and tell him to go back to bed, Marta would simply hit him, and he didn't even want to ask Bido for help. Then there was the leader of them all, the homunculus. Greed. He surely wouldn't mind if he were to sneak into his bed with him…right? The chimera left his bedroom, biting his bottom lip as he trembled. The walk to the male's room seemed like it took forever until he came upon the wooden door.

Gulping, the male chimera took the door knob, hesitating. A bolt of thunder roared, and Dorochett yelped and threw the door open, running into the room and closing it behind him. Ah, shit, looking forward towards the bed, he sighed in relief when he noticed that the homunculus's eyes weren't open, glaring daggers at the male. Dorochett took small, and hesitant steps towards the sleeping homunculi, almost regretting that he had come into Greed's room. Almost.

The male shifted his eyes nervously around the room, and realized that Greed had no woman in his bed. That was a change. He had to take this opportunity; he knew he just had too. Climbing into the bed where the sleeping homunculus laid, he sat there for a moment, until he once more yelped as the sky rumbled, and hid underneath the covers, and his elbow slammed into Greed's back. Dorochett held his breath, and looked up, and realized he had woken up Greed. Shit. Sweat formed at his forehead, and knew that Greed would most likely yell at him for sneaking into the bed with him.

"…Doro? What're you doing here?" The man yawned and turned onto his side to face the dog chimera, yawning. "A-Ah…G-Greed…" Greed narrowed his eyes down at the chimera, and sighed. "Mmm? You better have a good reason for waking me up, I was having a good dream too." Dorochett was about to explain himself to his boss, until the thunder clapped loudly, and having the sensitive ears that the male had, he whimpered and closed the space between him and Greed, his face being shoved into the male's chest.

Shaking slightly, he felt the homunculus sigh. "Now you're scared from a little thunder? Great…" Dorochett growled slightly and pulled his face back. "I-I…I'm only a little scared, okay? My ears are really sensitive…Ah!" he whimpered as the thunder roared once again. "W-Why the hell does it rain…?" Dorochett wondered aloud, and shoved his face back into Greed's chest. He felt the deadly sin shift slightly, and he felt his face go red as his arm was wrapped around Dorochett. "W-Wait, what're you do-" He was interrupted by an angry growl. "Just shut the hell up, Doro. First, you sneak into my bed, and now you get to question me? Just lay there like a good boy." Dorochett felt his heart racing, and he was afraid that the buff man would hear the racing. Feeling light headed slightly, he allowed Greed's arm around him, and just laid there.

"Hah, y'know, your pretty cute when you blush." That set Dorochett off. His face turned into an even brighter red, and he looked up at Greed, stumbling around with his words. "W-What the hell!" Oh god, why did the dog have to fall in love with a monster like him? Someone who wasn't even human. Greed flashed his famous shark smile, and leaned his head down, where his face was simply inches away from the dog's. "Ah? Is someone a little embarrassed?" with the teasing tone that the homunculus held, he felt that his heart couldn't take it anymore. "S-Shut the…Ah..just.." He couldn't think straight, why the hell did that damned homunculus make him feel like that?

He felt the man laugh and the dog practically forced his face into Greed's chest, blushing furiously. "Doro, just hush up and fall asleep already. I need my beauty sleep." Nodding, he closed his eyes and tried to let sleep overcome him, but he was still afraid from the thunder. "G-Greed…" A groan escaped the sin and he looked up at him. "What is it, Doro?" He winced slightly. "I-I…I can still hear the thunder." Greed growled slightly. "I'm not going to get any sleep!" Dorochett began to regret coming into the bed with him that is until Greed pressed his lips onto Dorochett's forehead. "…G-Greed…" Now, his vision was swarming and all the blood rushed to his face. "Now shut the hell up and sleep, dumbass," Greed growled. "I have to get up early, and you whimpering like an idiot isn't helping me sleep."

Dorochett nodded numbly, and closed his eyes, finally letting sleep wash over him. The next morning, Greed was kicked off the bed and Dorochett was curled up in a ball, taking up the entire space of the bed.

* * *

><p>LOL Lame ending, but you gaiz love It c now, read and review pleaseee 3<p>

,


End file.
